The seventh Emerald
by Animediva943
Summary: A capsule falls out of the sky and Sonic meets a new friend with a gift. Doctor Robotnik discovers the existence of a seventh chaos emerald and tries to find it. takes place between sonics 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone it's me animediva943 with a new story. I never posted here before and I'm very nervous about doing so because I know how overrun with fan boys and fan girls it is. And I just want my readers to appreciate the story for what it is. With that I give you my story, Hope you enjoy it. This story takes place between Sonic 1 and 2.

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.

The Seventh Chaos Emerald

Chapter 1

Hedgehog Meets Fox.

Sonic was speeding around the green Hill zone after retrieving the Six Chaos emeralds and defeating . He thought that his mission was over and he had time to relax. So he returns to his house and sits on his couch to relax and enjoy the rest of his day. It seemed like everything was perfect back at Knothole.

After weeks of resting, Sonic decided that it was too quiet and headed out for another adventure he ran all through Green Hill zone fast as ever. It seemed like he couldn't wait to go on another adventure but something wasn't right. Knothole was only quiet when there was something wrong. And there was, Sonic looked around and saw that there was no one around.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Sonic asked Himself. The blue hedgehog searched all over green hill Zone and every inch of the place was deserted. He scratched his head and wondered what in the world happened to everyone in green hill zone. But then it hit him, Doctor Robotnik had something to do with this somehow but how? He thought. He foiled the evil genius' plans to rule the Universe with his Chaos emeralds a while ago. And Sonic still had all six. Things got even stranger when he saw a rocket capsule fall out of the sky and fall south. Sonic followed the rocket capsule's smoky trail. Thinking that maybe it was Robotnik or one if his Badniks.

* * *

The trail ended conveniently at the end of Green hill zone. The capsule was on the grass sticking out like a sore thumb, or thumbs up. Sonic walked slowly towards it and much to his surprise it opened up.

"What the hell?" Sonic said surprised. Inside of the capsule was an unconscious fox. The blue hedgehog wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He had to of course find out so he started to shake the Unconscious fox. What was even weirder was that he was holding what looked like a gray Chaos Emerald in his hand. Sonic started to stare at the emerald, then had to see if the poor fox was okay.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Sonic asked. But he was still unconscious. Sonic shook him again this time even harder than before. He was starting to get worried now.

"Come on, Kid." He said, starting to raise his voice. "Snap out of it!" But that didn't wake him up either. So Sonic resorted to what he thought would be the only sure way to wake the fox up. He found some water in the Lake and splashed it on him. His response was the poor thing coughing and slowly fluttering his eyes. He wasn't able to pull himself up though. Given the impact of that fall made him very weak.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

The fox let out a cough. "I-I think so." He said trying to get up but he was soon overcome with intense pain. The excruciating pain caused him to lose his balance and fall. Sonic ran over to catch the injured fox. Then after that He carried the poor thing back to his home. It looked like Dr. Robotnik would have to wait for now. But of course the fox refused to leave without the emerald.

"Wait a second?!" he shouted. Then he grabbed the gray Jewel. Then while they were heading back to his house, Sonic questioned the orange fox.

"How'd you end up in that thing anyway?" He asked.

"Some Guy put me in here and blasted me off." He answered. "He wanted my emerald but I wouldn't give it to him. He tried to take it from but it was too late. That capsule took off before he could get it." Then he decided it was time for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Miles Prower, but where I lived everyone called me Tails." He greeted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic." The blue hedgehog said. "Sonic the hedgehog."

"Thanks for rescuing me, Sonic." Tails Said.

"No Problem." Sonic said. "By the way, what did this guy look like?"

Tails thought for a moment. He didn't remember much about this guy but when he had a sudden flashback it all came back to him.

"He was really fat and wore this red suit. He was bald but had a thick red Mustache." He said.

_Robotnik._ Sonic thought.

**

* * *

**

THE DEATH EGG ZONE

All of the animals were being held in an oversized cage fit for about, hundreds of thousands of animals all over. The cage also had an electric shield protecting the bars. If anyone tried to get out, they would be electrocuted. Dr. Robotnik was looking at his super computer at a gray colored Emerald that Tails was carrying. He was going to get all of the Chaos emeralds from his blue nemesis if it was the last thing he did.

"I'll get You Sonic!" he vowed. "And the Chaos Emeralds,too."

There was the first chapter. I'm not sure how Sonic and Tails really met but that was just my Interpretation. Chapter 2 should be up next Saturday. Tell me what you thought and see you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 everyone. I kept my end of the promise by giving you guys this chapter, so I would like to see at least one review from someone.

I don't own sonic the hedgehog.

Chapter 2

The flying fortress appears.

Dr. robotnik had planned his revenge on his blue nemesis for weeks now. He appeared to have a fool-proof plan that would ensure Sonic's downfall and gaining all seven chaos emeralds. It may have seemed foolproof but he needed to make sure that no one interfered with his plans; Especially not sonic. He was going to have all the chaos emeralds no matter what it took or who got in his way.

From his flying fortress dropped some of the strongest Badniks on Mobius. Everyone from bomber to cater-killer and some weak ones like coconuts and other pains like orboaut. So many of sonic's old enemies went to eliminate any chance of him ruining Robotnik's scheme.

* * *

Back at green hill zone, Tails was slowly recovering from being forced out of the death egg via capsule. Sure he's flown before but not that fast and definitely not in a rocket capsule. Plus, the impact of his landing was enough for him to get knocked unconscious.

He knew that the villain who wanted his emerald would now be looking for him.

"I better stay here for a bit." He said to himself. "I know that that man will be looking for me soon."

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback- Just two hours ago

_**Somewhere on a different planet, Tails was sitting by a river. He didn't have any company while there. In fact, something really strange happened just before he left his house. A giant fortress appeared in his world and then all the other animals started to disappear. He didn't know what was going on or why let alone how to stop it.**_

_**While he was fishing all by his lonesome he appeared to have a bite. The orange fox pulled and pulled but whatever fish was in there didn't seem to want to be caught. He pulled on it harder and harder. His strength coming from sheer determination; finally after several minutes of pulling, the fish finally jumped out of the lake and hit tails on the forehead.**_

_**When he rose up and looked at saw a very strange looking fish. Matter of fact, it didn't look like a fish at all, why? Because it wasn't a fish; It was a jewel, but not just any jewel, it was an emerald but not just any emerald. This was one of the legendary chaos emerald of course Tails wasn't aware of that yet. It's grey color and shining texture was enough to bedazzle the little fox.**_

"_**What is this thing?" he wondered. He held the strange Jewel then saw that it was different from all the others in his jewel collection. It was very rare and he was sure that it was valuable. He walked with the emerald in his hand back to his place but then saw that same flying fortress that appeared in his world before was back and landed right in front of his house. Then out came a man with a familiar red suit and a matching mustache. He approached the fox and wasn't exactly in the best of moods.**_

**_As soon as he saw the emerald in tails' hand. He was extremely determined to get it for some reason. _**

**_"hand over that chaos emerald you little worm!" He said. _**

**_At first the orange fox had no idea what was going on. He had never even heard of a chaos emerald so he had no idea what this guy was talking about. But one thing was clear to him. He found that jewel and by all accounts it belonged to him. _**

**_"No!" He said. He thought that maybe that woud get him to leave him alone but boy was he wrong. _**

**_"Do you have any Idea who you're dealing with?" the man began. "I'm Dr. robotnik Future ruler of the universe!"_**

_**When he finished his introduction, he realized that Tails was gone. he got into his fort and flew it around the planet to get a better view of where he might be. He saw the **_orange_** fox flying to a nearby capsule just at the end of the zone he was in. Robtonik landed the flying fortress just after Tails went in the capsule. He didn't know how to close it so it looked like he would be in for one hell of a fight with the evil genius.**_

**_"give me that chaos emerald right now!" Robotnik demanded. _**

**_"No way!" Tails shouted. "this is mine and I'm not letting you have it. He did his best to figure out how to close the the hatch before this villain got in with him. The evil genius tried to squeeze his arm into the capsule and take the gray emerald by force. Tails started out scared that he would be caught by his predator. He tried to defend himself the best way he knew how. He opened his mouth and then shut it hard on Robotniks hand._**

**_"YEEEEEAOOOWW!" The evil genius yelled retracting his hand from the capsule. Then tails pushed a button that not only closed the hatch but also sent it flying at over 500MPH. Not as fast as sonic's speed but pretty close to it._**

**_end flashback._**

* * *

Sonic was in the Kitchen making his favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner, chilli dogs. Oh, how the blue hedgehog loved to eat chilli dogs. To him they were like some sweet meaty, treats that could only come from pork biproducts. He made one for tails too. He figured flying around and crashing on another world would make anyone hungry. He sped to the living room where Tails was lying.

"Order up,kid." Sonic called through the house. Then he placed the chilli dog on the side table and sat on the couch by the barely recovering fox. the two ate their freshly made beef and pork mixture. After lunch they talked about their adventures and well, whatever really.

", huh?" Tails asked. "So you beat him before."

"Yeah, he was pretty tough at first but I got him." Sonic said. he wasn't boasting but judging by his nonchalant attitude, he made it sound like defeating Robotnik was easy as the morning breeze. Then tails told him all about fishing the gray chaos emerald out of the lake and then getting chased by the evil genius into the capsule and blasting off into green hill zone. It all sounded farfetched but then again, he did have the bruises to prove it.

* * *

Then something was flying all over green hill zone. It wasn't the flying fortress. Instead it was a hoard of Orbanauts coming towards sonic's house. shortly after, Robotnik's filying fortress appeared to be flying in green hill looked like Dr,Robotnik was up to his old tricks yet again.

and another chapter complete with a cliffie.

Next time: Sonic and tails fight some badniks and Robotnik has anothher dirty trick up his sleeve.

chapter 3 should be up on friday. see you soon. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 everyone. I know I should have had this up sooner but you know how it is these days.

Anyway, expect to see Sonic and Tails Fight some badnik and of course Sonic faces eggman face to face.

Note: Whether you refer to him as Robotnik or Eggman, He's the same bad guy, Okay.

Warning: really short chapter. If you like longs chapters either read something else or wait for the next one.

All credit for sonic the hedgehog goes to Sega and Sonic team.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hostage Fox

Then something was flying all over green hill zone. It wasn't the flying fortress. Instead it was a hoard of Orbanauts coming towards sonic's house. Shortly after, Robotnik's filying fortress appeared to be flying in green hill looked like Dr,Robotnik was up to his old tricks yet again.

Tails had a pool of fear in his eyes after seeing the flying fortress. It brought back some memories of the evil doctor trying to take what was his. Before now, Sonic, Dr. Eggman and everyone on mobius believed that there were only six chaos emeralds. But then, after being foiled by Sonic, Dr. Eggman finds out there was one more emerald, so he goes to another planet to find it and surprise! Tails had fished it out of the lake.

Sonic and Tails went outside and fought off as many of the orbonauts as they could. Sonic's speedy running and timed jumps were enough to break a load of his robots. Tails helped somewhat. He may not have been as fast as his blue friend but his flying did help to outsmart the badniks. The flying fortress landed right in front of his house while the badniks were being destroyed. However, no one was coming out of the fort yet.

As the orbonauts were destroyed, It looked like all of the madness was over. At least until the fort that was sitting on the grass finally opened up. The doors fell swiftly onto the grass and a familiar figure stepped out and was now face to face with the duo. This figure was none other than the infamous Dr. robotnik. He was persistent if anything and was more determined than ever to get all of the chaos emeralds and of course get rid of Sonic.

* * *

"Looks like we meet again, Hedgehog!" he greeted. Sonic gave a little smirk at the evil genius. He knew that Robotnik would be back one day, he just waiting for the day to kick his butt again.

"Same here, Egg head." Sonic replied. Then eggman decided that he would get down to business; Getting the chaos emeralds at any cost. He turned to the orange fox and made his not so subtle request. But not before sending more of his minions to do his dirty work while he tried to run away.

His minions were no match for Sonic and Tails and in the beginning. But something about the fighting was too easy. But in their case the easier the fight, the quicker they could catch Dr. Robotnik. Just when it looked the badniks were all defeated something unexpected happened. A thick dark gray cloud of smoke was cast all over the place. This was no ordinary smoke, it was toxic. Sonic and tails struggled to fight the robots while trying to stay alive. When the smoke finally cleared, all of the badniks had disappeared. So did eggman, Tails and the chaos emerald. Everyone but sonic was gone.

"Tails?" Sonic called. "Where'd you go buddy?" Sonic searched for Tails all over the zone but the orange fox was nowhere to be found. He then looked for eggman as well. Things weren't looking good at the time. Sonic went to Labyrinth zone when he found a note from an old "friend."

_

* * *

_

I have your little fox friend, Sonic. If you want him back, come to the death egg zone and bring the other six chaos emeralds. But when you get there, there is a big surprise waiting for you my blue friend.

_Signed_

_Dr. Robotnik._

* * *

Sonic stared at the piece of paper for quite some time. He wasn't expecting the evil genius to go as far as to hold someone ransom for the emeralds. Well, actually he was and Robotnik has done that before the last time he stopped him. But it was Tails, someone that he hardly knew. But he couldn't just let the young fox stay Eggman's prisoner.

* * *

Meanwhile in death egg zone, Tails was being held in the same prison as the animals now piloting his badniks. Robotnik was holding the gray chaos emerald in his hand.

"One down, six to go." He said. Then he placed the first of his precious gems in what appeared to be a laser pointed to Mobius. The laser was complete and looked ready to fire, but it needed to be charged with enough power. Apparently the only thing powerful enough to charge it would be all of the chaos emeralds. The evil genius had one and just kicked back and waited for his blue nemesis to arrive with the other six.

_That blue pest will never get here in time._ He thought. _Victory is mine._

Chapter 3 end.

There it was everyone chapter 3. I said it would be short and you know that I keep my promises. All of the chapters will be between this and about 1400 words long. So see you later. Please review.


End file.
